I'm a Big Brother now
by crbigpapi
Summary: Axton is doing a mission for Tiny Tina, when Tina says something that gets him thinking. The rewards are great as Axton makes Tiny Tina happy. Read to find out more. Yea I suck at summaries, but hey the story is good. I also have other stories if you are interest in reading them in the Inheritance Cycle.


**Hey people of the internet I am back with a Borderlands story this time. It is gonna involve our lovable thirteen year old killer, and the Bad ass soldier. I got the idea during the campaign when Tina was like that's right, bitches - my big brudder's about to teach you some MANNERS. Nobody steals Mushy Snugglebites' badonkadonk and lives! So I decided to unite these somewhat similar characters into a weird but lovable family. The character mannerisms may be off because I am still working on my writing but I will do my best. I don't know how long this story will be but only time will tell. As always follow, and leave a tincy wincy review saying if you like or dislike the story. **

So, I was totally kicking ass trying to get Mmm… *Deep Sigh* Mushy Snugglebites' badonkadonk back for Tina. She was talking over the Echo; ya know what normal teenagers do when they get excited, they start yelling and saying stuff to get into the fight. Well I was fighting and listening because Tina is a pretty funny girl so I try to keep in contact with her whenever I am in Tundra Express. So I started blowing the heads off bandits and marauders alike when I saw a huge missile on a table towards the back of the base.

Figuring that is what Tina wanted since it was up her alley to have giant missiles hanging around I went towards it fighting everyone and everything to get to it. It wasn't hard half these phonies were way under my level to one shot and they were dead. I made it over to it fairly easily and picked it up. That's when I heard her.

"That's right, bitches - my big brudder's about to teach you some MANNERS. Nobody steals Mushy Snugglebites' badonkadonk and lives!" Tina screamed over the Echo.

I absent mindedly smiled because I always wanted a little sister to take care of. Then I shook it out of my head and finished killing the rest of the bandits and marauders. They always seem to double once I have completed a mission. Weird, but anyway once I was done killing I made my way over to Tina's with two huge missiles sticking out of my backpack.

I kept thinking over of what she said. I mean I am okay with the fact it, I just… I don't know what to do. I mean does she want me to act like her big brother or was that for show. Before I know it I am back at her little death cave of explosives. This is easily my favorite place in Pandora. It is a great place to just sit back and admire all the explosives. I mean it is impressive with what she has down there.

Anyway back to the task at hand. I walk into her garage bedroom which is weird since there is a house right next to it. I don't ask because I am always in a rush. There she is standing there doing a little dance because of the two huge missiles in my bag.

"Hey Tina" I walk up to her and frazzle her hair. "I brought you your friend's badonkadonks." Wait are her stuffed animals her only friends I thought to myself.

Tina glares at me for a second then gets real happy as I pull out the missiles as I hand them to her. "Yea, yea Axton I know now gimme gimme gimme." Tina says as she tries to hurry up the process.

I smirk as I block her from my bag and take out the missiles real slow. "Okay Tina I'll get 'em, I'll get 'em." Man am I already filling the role of big brother.

"Come onnnnnnn, Ax I just want my missiles to give to my lovely laadies in the shed." It is kinda cute when she gets like this.

"Alright Tina here ya go." I say with a smile.

"Got the badonkadonks? Best day evaaaa. Give 'em here and I'll use 'em to make some fine-ass damsels who can hijack that train for yas." She looks like a kid on christmas day. Wait what is christmas and why am I talking about it.

She walked into the garage/home to start working on them. Me knowing she would complain if I followed her went in behind her. I guess I have two jobs now, fight for Pandora and be Tina's older brother.

"Get-outta-my-shop-or-I'll-punch-yo-butt. That's-how-Tiny-Tina-roll." She said it in her Imma singer voice. I smirked and stayed of course. "Come on Ax you know I gots to be alone for this."

"Alright, Alright I'll go just this once though." I said walking out of the garage. "That's right sucka I knew you would get out, You scared of the TINA." She said as she closed the garage door.

I smirked cause she knew I could beat her. I waited outside patiently for her to be done listening to her sing and work.

""Put a little bomb in the hot ass damsel, blow stuff up and make people die."

"I'm a little teapot, bloody and cut. Here is my handle and here is my butt."

"Squishy. Squishy squishy squishy."

I smirked at all these little songs and remarks because she is still a little girl after all. Then I realized that she didn't have anyone out here in Tundra Express. She didn't have a family anymore. I mean sure Roland was basically a father to her and I'm sure Mordecai will stop in to check on her, but she is all alone out here.

That's when I realized how much I wanted to take care of her and be there for her. I smiled because I think she is gonna be real happy when I ask her. Plus I think I can handle a few tea parties every week. Yea I am ready for this.

I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard, "Oh daaaaaayum, you lookin' good, ladies. Let's get to work." As Tina pulled the garage door up and there were two stuffed animals strapped to the missiles I got for her.

I walked in and admired her crude yet successful handiwork. "They look great Tina I'm sure they will blow that train right up." She smirks and said, "You know it bru… Sucka."

I heard the hesitation in the sentence and chose this time to strike. "Hey Tina I got a question for you." I said with a big smile.

She turned and looked at me with a confused face. "What 'u want." She said all confused like.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted me to be the big brother, or brudder you always wanted." I said to her as I got down to her level, on one knee.

She got all confused then her face turned to scared, then to happy. She looked at me with those big blue eyes that started to tear up. "Yea I would like that Ax. That'd be great." In an unusually soft voice for her.

I just opened my arms for a hug and let her in. She basically ran into my arms and started crying. I started to rub her back and started to say, "It's alright I've got you now, I'm here for you."

The train could wait family was much more important than the mission right now.

**So how did you guys like it. Let me know, also I do not own the Borderlands series just to let you know. I should be back in a little while with a new chapter. Hey if you like the Inheritance cycle you should go over and read my other stories Time to Start a New, and Together Again, with the possibly already out; to soon to be coming out new story ****A Time of Learning and Happiness. **

**This is crbigpapi saying good day, goodnight, or good afternoon.**


End file.
